There are many types of slurrys, and many other processes which utilize separators, both centrifugal and grid type. Slurrys differ so vastly in their nature that a slurry separator which is quite effective for one type of slurry might be completely inappropriate for use with another.
The slurry separator to which this disclosure pertains may have a wide variety of uses, and the description of its applications is not intended to be limiting. However, this separator is directed toward a specific problem of farmers.
On farms, in livestock barns and stables, often both liquid and solid wastes from the animals as well as loose straw is hosed along the concrete floor to a central drain where it is emptied into a lagoon or into a holding tank.
The farmers would like to recycle the liquid, which is rich in nutrients, through their irrigation lines and either refeed the solids or use them for bedding or for some other purpose. However, to date there is no effective slurry separator to make this possible.